<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Art] Untitled by selphix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468710">[Art] Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/selphix/pseuds/selphix'>selphix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/selphix/pseuds/selphix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for the Shrinkyclinks Fest 2020.</p><p>Prompt #58 by Chim: Steve absolutely needs a special medicinal flower/plant that only grows at the mouth of a cave that is rumored to be the home of a terrible monster. Bucky is that monster.</p><p>I'm not so great at titles, lol</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shrinkyclinks Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Art] Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for the Shrinkyclinks Fest 2020.</p><p>Prompt #58 by Chim: Steve absolutely needs a special medicinal flower/plant that only grows at the mouth of a cave that is rumored to be the home of a terrible monster. Bucky is that monster.</p><p>I'm not so great at titles, lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>